Regeneration: Mortal
by Genne
Summary: The Tenth Doctor must choose where he wishes to spend the rest of his mortal life. With a little help from the Tardis, he finds his way. 10Rose This is kind of a tribute to David as our Doctor.
1. Death to Ten

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything Doctor who related. Not this Doctor, or the last one, or the flippin' next one!**

**Note: Well, I heard the official news about the new Doctor and I'm not happy. Not because I think he'll be bad (he could be the best for all I know!) just because I guess I was secretly hoping that the series would end for our generation with Tennant. …I guess our time will never come again..**

**Btw: this is set during the tenth doctor's regeneration.**

The Doctor exhaled and opened his eyes slowly. What he saw, or more what he _didn't_ alarmed him to some extent. There was nothing. Absolutely nothing. He tried to sit up, but there wasn't anything to sit up _on_! Nor could he see his own body. Now he was panicking.

He'd regenerated, hadn't he? He hadn't been hit by a Dalek, so he couldn't be… That is to say; it had just been a venomous bite from the ugly spiky creature, hadn't it? The poison was burning his veins from the inside out, and then he'd regenerated. If so, then why wasn't Martha standing to his left screaming his name while Donna beat the intergalactic hell out of the stupid spiky beast?

"What happened?" He croaked, his voice laced with worry. "Martha? Donna?"

No one answered. The Doctors breathing quickened, so he wasn't dead, _dead_. Then where in the---

"You are in between, old friend." came a cool female voice from all around. The Doctor yelped in surprise and tried to see through the darkness. "Who are you?" He demanded. "What's happened?"

The voice chuckled kindly, as thought to an impatient child. "How can you not recognize my voice?"

The Doctor wrinkled his forehead in confusion. Then the otherworldly tones of the voice melted its way into his memory, and realization dawned upon him.

"Tardis?" he said incredulously. She hadn't spoken to him in her actual voice in _years_! Not since the Timewar! And even before then! The Tardis gave a light laugh. "Yes, Doctor."

Now he was _really_ confused, and it's not a good thing for the Doctor to be confused.

"No, it isn't a good thing, is it Doctor?"

"Oh, that's right, sorry. I forgot that you could get inside my head there for a moment."

"Yes, I know."

"Right, sorry again. Um… Tardis, do mind telling me exactly what happened? I seem to have a bit of a blank."

"You regenerated."

So he had regenerated! "Then why or where exactly am I? Where are Martha and Donna?"

"They're with you."

Ok, confused again. "What? What do mean they're with me? How can they be with me? I'm right here, wherever _here_ is, and look! No Martha, no Donna!"

"They are with your new regeneration." The Tardis replied calmly. The Doctor felt like he had been deprived of air for a few seconds and took a while before he could finally find his voice.

"Tardis, if I've regenerated and the process was a success, and both Martha and Donna are with my new me… then what am I doing _here_?"

"Doctor, what do you think happens to all your previous incarnations when you regenerate?"

The Doctor gaped. "Well, they kind of... explode into atoms and are absorbed into the surrounding air and are forgotten while the new body takes place."

"Close,"

"Close? What do you mean close? It's happened to me ten times! I should know."

"You only know half of the story." The Tardis said, with just enough haughtiness in her voice to make the Doctor annoyed.

"Well, tell me the other half then. Hmm?" He snapped, "Come on, I'm listening."

The Tardis sighed. "You know your last regeneration was a whole lot calmer about the whole process. But if you must know, well then you'd best get to know it."

"Alright, now you're making less sense then I usually do to my companions."

"Now we can't have that now, can we? Oh no. Why don't you just quite down for a bit and I'll let you know what's happening, alright?"

"Alright."

"Good, now… Regeneration isn't as simple a procedure as you think it is. When a Timelords body regenerates, and _only_ when it regenerates, does the previous body get taken somewhere else."

"Which, I'm guessing, is here, am I right?" He interjected.

"Correct. Now here is a place of choice—"

"Well I certainly didn't choose to come here." The Doctor said.

"Do you mind?" the Tardis cut in impatiently.

"Sorry."

"As I was saying, here, the _in between_, is where a Timelords old body goes where he can choose what he wants the current body to do for the rest of that bodies life."

"What? That doesn't make any sense. If the body has died than how can you choose a place for it live?"

"Do you honestly think that Rassilon was so frivolous as to give the Timelords the ability to change bodies and just throw away the old ones? Of course not, Doctor. Every body comes here, free of all which was ailing it. And they are given a choice, because now, dear Doctor, your current body is mortal."

This bit of information hit him harder than the back of Jackie Tyler's hand across his face. While the Doctor tried to digest the information and make some sense of it all, the Tardis continued.

"Every time you regenerated, haven't you felt as though you are missing a certain part of you?"

"Yes… I suppose."

"That is because you _have_ lost a part of yourself, in a figure of speech."

"Alright Tardis, now you've lost me."

The Tardis made an irritated tutting noise. "Honestly Doctor, I passed you as a much more intelligent person than you are making known at the present."

"Well, then simplify it for me, pretend I'm really stupid." He countered.

"Now you sound just like your eighth body!" she sighed.

"What?"

"Oh never mind. The point is, simplified version; any memories you have so far from all your previous regenerations up until this one, are all packed into this body. And now, as a kind of gift from Rassilon to all his Timelords and Ladies, the gift to live a mortal life, that is unless you wish to die, then I can chuck you out in the middle of a battlefield and let you get killed…"

"Wait, wait, wait, hold on." The Doctors mind was rushing now. "You mean to tell me, that I'm still living in my new regeneration as a Timelord, but I'm _also_ living a mortal life in this body! Right now?"

A beat.

"Yes, that would be the common jist of things."

The Doctor laughed, "Un-be-lievable! Rassilon… brilliant! Absolutely brilliant."

"Doctor, will you please listen."

"Sorry… again."

"So, now you have the free choice to go wherever you want to live for the remainder of your mortal life, with your big brown hair, cheeky grin and the mole between your shoulder blades."

"Hang on a tick, wouldn't me being out in this body cause a kind of paradox or something. Like if my new regeneration or one my companions saw me wandering around somewhere and decided they wanted to see what was going on or something…"

"No."

"Well, why not?"

"Because in a sense, by living a normal, well close to normal life (you'll still have all your memories and knowledge in tact) you could be changing something and therefore creating a parallel universe. Sort of… I'm not good at explaining that bit"

The Doctor merely nodded, his mind reeling. Was it possible, or did that venom have a really, really bad side-effect on him? Had he even regenerated? Or was he just staying dead for too long, like his seventh regeneration? He was lost.

"Tardis?" he said suddenly.

"Yes, Doctor?"

"Did this happen to the Timelords in the Timewar?" He asked hopefully. The Tardis took her time before answering. "No. Both your last two bodies asked the same question. But those that were in the war did not regenerate after the war."

The Doctors face fell.

"I'm sorry." She offered.

"No, it's… ah, it's alright." Neither of them said anything for a moment before the Doctor broke the silence again, "Where did my previous regenerations decide to go?"

The Tardis laughed again, "I can't tell you what all of them did, because there may be—"

"--may be colossal consequences… yes, yes, alright. I know." He said impatiently. "Then how about just a few of them? Hmm? My last one? Old big ears, where'd that one scamper off to?"

"Well, if you'd really like to know… he returned to Gallifrey." Tardis said with a smile in her tone. "He went away from the cities though, he said that he'd be content just being able to feel the Timlords living in his mind and watching the orange sky."

The Doctor gulped and cleared his throat, "I had quite a way with words back then, didn't I?" he said with a weak laugh. The Tardis merely hummed her agreement and continued. "Your eighth body wanted to return to Colbin—"

"Colbin…" the name lingered on his lips, he hadn't heard it spoken since… "How far back did he go? Because when I'd gone back to Gallifrey the last time, I was aiming for my sons'… _Colbins_ graduation from the Academy. But I was off by a few years and ended up arriving right at the beginning of the Timwar, he had already been sent out into battle."

"He, that is _you_, went as far back as he could. He wished to make up for the time he'd lost; he wanted to be with his family. As did your fifth body, he found your mother. Your mortal and earthly mother and he took care of her."

The Doctor sniffed noisily. "Ok, I get it. And… thank you." He added in a softer tone. "I don't suppose I'll be allowed to do what any of them did, will I?"

"You know you can't Doctor."

The Doctor nodded, knowingly. He wasn't sure he'd be able to return to Gallifrey, he'd grown too different (as though he wasn't different enough to begin with). And as for Colbin, or any of his children for that matter, they'd never seen him such a young body before! But his mother, he hadn't seen his mother in ages… literally, _ages_. He had to admire his fifth body for such an act. His thoughts were broken by the Tardis humming softly so as to grab his attention.

"Well, Doctor. My tenth Doctor, where do you desire to spend the rest of your mortal days? I can take you anywhere, but only once. Then I shall never have contact with you again. But I want to know that you are happy."

That information touched him. Deeply. But now, he had to make the decision of a lifetime. The last lifetime this body would ever have.

**A. Note: As some of you may be able to tell, this is a **_**Denial**_ **fic! I'm trying to make myself feel better because of the fact that we will no longer have David around, and that really upsets me. So, I hope you liked it (and understood it!). my last two fics didn't do too well, apprantly (hides face in shame). NEXT CHAPTER: Where will the Tenth doctor decide to live the rest of his life?? I'd like to hear what you guys think!! ;)**


	2. Alive and well

**Disclaimer: (insert witty comment about not owning here)**

**A/N: This one goes out to David and Billie. They're what made the show for me. And if David really does leave, then all my reasons have left the show with him. So again, this is for them. Thank you both!**

For once, the Tenth Doctor was speechless. His tongue could usually break the Olympic speed limit, but now, it motionless. His mind however, was not. He had had many thoughts during his long life on what it would be like to live life a mortal, like a _human_. But now… now that the opportunity had presented itself to him, he felt incapable of deciding. There were so many places still left to go! So many things to learn and yet, he didn't have the same urge to go out and continue traveling.

"Tardis, am I meant to feel as tiered as I am right now?" He asked blindly. The Tardis gave a consoling hum, "Yes, but you should get use to it. It's not true weariness; you are simply adjusting to a near human body."

"A _near_ human body? What's that suppose to mean?" he asked bewildered.

"It means," the Tardis said. "That you are still Gallifreian in minor senses, such as the massive brain capacity and both hearts still in tact. But like a human, you will need to eat, drink and sleep. You will no longer contain the massive amounts of energy that you once had, though you will still have more than the average human being, and you will no longer be plagued by your 'super senses', as in you will not have to feel the whole of time and space weighing itself down onto your shoulders. You can live a near normal life, only as an extremely intelligent human being with two hearts." She finished with an amused tone.

Before the Doctor could reply, a dull pain erupted on his cheek. "What was that?!" he said, trying to reach for the invisible cheek.

"uuh, a delayed reaction." The Tardis commented. "Until you decide where it is that you want to go, you may still be getting a shadow of a reaction of what your new regeneration is feeling."

"Well, what in the world was that a 'shadowed reaction' from? Cause if that's a shadow, then I pity the new me."

"Donna Noble isn't too convinced with your new regeneration's story, she hit him, you."

The Doctor gave a snort of laugher. "They, my companions, don't usually take my regenerating too well, do they?" he said chuckling. "At least Martha had been warned, she's alright with it, inn' she?"

"She is still in shock, but she believes you." The Tardis noted.

"Good, I'm glad I told her. I didn't want her going through the same trauma that…" he stopped dead and shook his head. "Tardis when you said you could take me anywhere, did you really mean, _anywhere_?"

When the Tardis replied, he could tell that she was smiling (that is if you could really say that a machine was smiling). "Yes Doctor. I took your Fourth body to an alternate Gallifrey."

"An Alternate Gallifrey?"

"When he'd regenerated he asked me what had happened to Lady Romana's previous regeneration. She was ruling over an alternate Gallifrey, and he wished to join her."

Now the Doctor laughed. "Sly old thing, wasn't I?"

"Quite, Doctor." The Tardis replied dryly. "But I am starting to grow impatient, would you please pick where it is that you would like to go so that I can return to my full form. The new you is having to operate my machine work with only half of me in there. Although you _know_ that it says in my manual that you should wait forty-five minutes after regeneration before trying to fly me anywhere!"

The Doctor racked his brain, trying to remember if he'd ever done so much as skim through the Tardis, type forty manual. "I'm… not?"

"Yes, Doctor." She said with an annoyed tone. "Why else do you think you've done such a horrible job at flying me right after your regenerations?"

The Doctor felt like he was being scolded. Well, he _was_ being scolded for that matter. The Tardis sighed. "Doctor, I am inside your head. And I know what it is you want. But I am not permitted to take you unless you vocalize it yourself. Will you _please_ just get it over with? The new Doctor is doing a terrible job at helping Martha save Tom Milligan at the moment."

"Well, Tardis, I'm glad you know! Cause I haven't the foggiest." The Doctor never thought that he would see the day when he was trying to press the Tardis' buttons… well, her metaphorical buttons. But at the same time, _he wasn't_. His mind was a jumble and he could not, for the life of him, decide. Then…_oh_, it clicked. He understood what the Tardis meant. She _knew_. Deep down, she knew what it was he wanted. He felt annoyed at himself for not saying it straight away, even a little, tiny bit appalled. He felt his hearts flutter lightly and spoke in one breath. "Take me. You know where it is that I want go. Take me, please?"

"I will carry you there; let you see it first, to make sure that you're ready for it." The Tardis said kindly. The Doctor nodded and closed his eyes. And with a rush in his stomach, he was lifted.

**10-10-10-10-10**

"Open your eyes, Doctor." The Tardis coaxed him. Slowly, almost cautiously, the Doctor opened his eyelids. It was cold and snowing. The Doctor looked around; he was standing to the side of a huge mansion. Large well-trimmed trees where standing around the sides like massive artistic guards. Four cars were parked in the driveway, snow drifting down upon them and creating a gathering layer of frost on the hoods. And judging by the twinkling fairy lights and red ribbon surrounding the house and its gate, it was Christmas.

"Go to the window Doctor." The Tardis seemed to whisper in his ear. With his hearts beating against his eardrums, the Doctor walked towards the nearest window and peered through the glass. Once he got a clear view of what was inside, he felt a lump gather in his throat.

Standing directly across from his eye line, in a room with a roaring fire, was Mickey Smith. He was standing at a lavish table and carving the Christmas turkey, a comedic look of concentration on his face as he sawed through the huge bird. The Doctor looked to Mickey's left. There sat a woman, a pretty brunette, who (to the Doctors surprise) had a large and obviously pregnant belly and was clasping her hand on Mickey's elbow while he cut and muted laugh apparent on her face. At the head of the table was Pete Tyler, chatting happily to Jackie who was sitting next to him, her fingers entwined with his across the table. They looked happy, which made the Doctors heart warm, but where was…? There was another place set on the table, but the seat was empty. The doctor felt his stomach drop in disappointment. Just then the door opened, and in stepped Rose.

It took all the Doctors self-restraint not let out a loud laugh of joy as he watched her enter the room. She was bending over slightly with her left arm extended as a little boy, no older than four, held her hand and waddled in beside her. The young Tyler, who looked a lot like Rose, caught sight of the people in the room, let go of Rose's hand and ran up to Pete, who scooped the child into his arms happily. As Jackie tried to shower the boy in kisses, Rose walked slowly over to the table, faint smile on her lips that (the Doctor noticed) didn't quite reach her eyes. Mickey kissed her on the cheek as she approached and his (from what the Doctor deducted, judging by the wedding bands) wife, hugged Rose in turn. Rose said a few words to her then sat at her place on the table.

"Well, Doctor? Should I say goodbye to you yet?"

The Doctor breathed heavily and walked away from the window. "Is she happy? Would I ruin it for her?" he asked desperately.

"You saw her face, Doctor, you tell me." The Tardis said seriously. The Doctor glanced through the window at her lovely face again. Everyone at the table was eating, talking and laughing happily. Rose, on the other hand, was merely shifting her food around on her plate, taking a bite every so often. When everyone seemed to be laughing at a joke, she smiled widely and shook her head.

"She needs a Doctor." The Tardis whispered gently. The Doctor nodded, holding back his tears. It was his fault she was like this, and he needed to fix it. _Now_.

The Doctor practically charged to the front door, the snow crunching beneath his trainers. Just as he was about to raise his fist to knock, he froze. He opened his mouth to speak but the Tardis spoke inside his mind before he had the chance.

"I'll miss you too, Doctor."

The tenth Doctor nodded, and again, tried not to cry. "Goodbye, Tardis. Take care of me." He said with a smile. The Tardis hummed, "Each and every single one of you," She promised. "Until the very end."

And with that, she left. He could no longer feel her. Both relieved and a little sad, the Doctor knocked firmly onto the door of his future.

There came a much missed voice from inside the house, "I'm coming!"

The Doctors hearts were beating madly. He swayed backwards and forwards on the balls of his feet, trying release some of the tension he'd built up inside of him. He only stopped when the sound of a key unlocking a door cracked and was swung open. And there in front of him, was Rose.

She looked as though she'd suddenly stopped breathing. Her eyes were wide and staring. She didn't believe that he was standing there, he realized, so he said the first thing he could think of.

"Hello." And smiled. Rose let out a shaky gasp of air and began to cry. Jackie's voice rang out from the dinning room, "Who is it, sweetheart?" But Rose didn't answer her she just shook her head as more tears fell. The Doctor moved swiftly on instinct and held her tightly. It had been so long! He had missed her _so much_, even though he was holding her now, he hadn't realized just how much… but the feel of Rose crushing into him, her head buried into his neck, her hair, soft against his cheek and her arms holding onto him like she would never let go, were more than enough to remind him... And he couldn't understand how he'd been able to go on for so long without her

He began rubbing her back trying to sooth her convulsing body as she clung desperately to him and him to her. When she finally surfaced, small sobs still erupting from her throat, she managed to let out a comprehendible sentence, "How are you here?"

The Doctor smiled and said, "Later, later. We have all the time we need." She looked at him, confused, but he gave her his one-hundred watt grin which made her giggle. "You mean it, yeah?" She was still clutching his forearms, as though worried that he was going to disappear into thin air again if she let go. "You're not just saying that?"

The Doctor nodded wordlessly, causing Rose to release a noise that could cross between a laugh and a sigh of relief. "I mean it, I give you my word." He said quietly, making sure that he was looking her straight in the eye, so as to erase any sense of doubt from her mind. And then, right there on the chilly porch of the great mansion, both of them with red noses (both from crying and the cold), the Doctor held her face lightly with cold fingertips and did what he'd wanted do for longer than either of them cared to remember, he leaned in and kissed her.

It was light, almost fleeting but it was enough to seal his promise. When he slowly tried to pull away, the life and spirit that he knew in Rose Tyler seemed to flare; she pulled him closer to her and kissed him back. The Doctor happily obliged.

There would be many questions. And there would be even more to tell. But it could wait till later, it could _all_ wait until later. Because even now, as Rose took her Doctor by the hand and led him into the house, he was looking forward to (for the second time in his life) a domestic Christmas Dinner, and all for the exact same reason as the last time. Rose Tyler.

**Authors Note: LJQ, Fanficer Lore and Syreene, thank you all very much for reviewing the last chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it. It's my direct tribute to David Tennant as our Doctor, this is my way of preserving him as THE Doctor. LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK! Srsly, only a few words will do. **


End file.
